The present invention relates to an embossing tool in which a mold block is movably disposed in a seat body. A pressing lever is pivotally disposed on the seat body for pressing the mold block. The seat body is formed with a fissure and the mold block is formed with a die. A paper or a sheet can be pushed into the fissure of the seat body and then the pressing section of the pressing lever is depressed, whereby the mold block is forced downward with an embossing face, embossing the paper or the sheet placed in the fissure. Therefore, many sheets can be embossed with a shape as that of the embossing face.